dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Wade Eiling
General Wade Eiling was a US general who was a central figure in the Cadmus organization. History General Eiling was in charge of the US military response to the Dark Heart invasion. When the Justice League response to the threat included firing the Watchtower's binary fusion weapon, Eiling was unnerved by the fact that the league had a weapon of mass destruction in orbit, pointing down at the Earth. After the crisis had abated, Eiling took control of the remains of the Dark Heart technology for Cadmus. When Doomsday escaped containment in a Cadmus facility and proceeded to attempt to kill Superman, Amanda Waller ordered Eiling to stop him. The general's solution was to fire a missile with a nuclear kryptonite warhead, despite the fact that Superman and the Justice League were engaged in a rescue operation evacuating civilians from an erupting volcanic island. Shrugging off Waller's objections at the murderous overkill, Eiling saw this as an opportunity to destroy a notorious narcotics production point, Superman and Doomsday in one shot. serum.]] After Lex Luthor's involvement in and intentions for the organization came to light, Cadmus changed its operational focus and Eiling was reassigned to administrative duty. Eiling, now even more irrational, blamed Superman, the Justice League, and metahumans in general for the state of the world. In order to show the world that the League wasn't the only superpower on Earth by besting Superman, Eiling stole and used a classified Nazi body enhancement chemical. However, after being stymied by seven Human Justice Leaguers and the protests of the public, Eiling decided to go into hiding while promising to resurface if the public needed him. Powers and Abilities In human form, Wade Eiling is a veteran soldier who is presumably well-versed in military strategy, personal combat, and weapons handling. He possesses average human strength and a keen intellect (though he is very stubborn and judgmental.) After injecting the Captain Nazi serum, Eiling's grey-skinned form is superhumanly strong, perhaps on par with that of Superman or Doomsday. He is much faster than normal humans and can use his powerful leg muscles to leap distances of a mile or more. He is also seemingly impervious to injury by conventional means. The only weapon that was able to wound him even slightly was the Shining Knight's magical sword. Background Information General Eiling has appeared in DC Comics and in fact eventually became the Shaggy Man, an indestrucible superhuman monster very similar to the form he takes in "Patriot Act." General Wade Eiling is severely distrustful of superpowered costumed avengers who take the law into their own hands, and eventually becomes so obsessed that he breaks the law in order to strike at Superman. He is portrayed by J.K. Simmons, who portrays J. Jonah Jameson in the Spider-Man films. In his classic comics depiction, J. Jonah Jameson is severely distrustful of superpowered costumed avengers who take the law into their own hands, and eventually becomes so obsessed that he breaks the law in order to strike at Spider-Man. Appearances *"Dark Heart" *"Doomsday Sanction" *"Question Authority" *"Flashpoint" *"Panic in the Sky" *"Patriot Act" Category:Justice League rogues Eiling, Wade